What You've Lost
by EmoTayTay
Summary: Four years after the GMG. Team Natsu goes on a mission with Lisanna. Only, they left Lucy behind. So she takes a solo mission and when she doesn't return the guild starts to worry. After a couple weeks they receive a lacrima recording of Lucy's death. Two years later at the X797 GMG, Sabertooth has a new member who might be connected with Lucy's death.


**I've been obsessed with Fairy Tail lately and I just had to write a fanfic on it!**

Description: Four years after the GMG. Team Natsu goes on a mission with Lisanna. Only, they left Lucy behind. So she takes a solo mission and when she doesn't return the guild starts to worry. After a couple weeks they receive a lacrima recording of Lucy's death. Two years later at the X797 GMG, Sabertooth has a new member who might be connected with Lucy's death.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the OC's in the guild I made.**

**Chapter 1**

**Going Solo**

**Lucy POV**

I woke up in a good mood today. I stretched and got out of bed. I moved to the kitchen and made myself some waffles for breakfast. I washed my dishes and then took a shower. I dressed and headed for the guild.

I called out Plue to walk with me. Within a couple minutes I arrived. I sent Plue back and walked into the guild. I moved straight to the bar.

Mira smiled, "What can I do for you Lucy?"

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake and have you seen Natsu?" I asked.

"They didn't tell you?" asked Mira.

"Tell me what?"

"They went on a mission with Lisanna. I thought they told you," She said confused.

"It's okay. I'll just go on a solo mission this time."

"Alright," she sighed, "Why don't you look at the request board while I get your milkshake."

I nodded and went to the board. I scanned and found the perfect one. An escort mission with a reward of 100,000 jewel. It looked good. I grabbed it and went back to Mira.

She was just setting down my milkshake when I arrived. I thanked her and showed her the mission.

"This seems like a good one," Mira nodded, "I'll let them know you'll be coming."

"Thanks Mira!" I smiled.

She smiled back at me. I finished my milkshake and headed home to pack for my mission.

I threw a few changes of clothes into a suitcase and called Virgo.

"Punishment Hime?" Virgo asked.

"No Virgo. I was wondering if you could please hold onto my bag for me," I replied.

"Of course Hime."

"Thank you Virgo," I said and she disappeared.

I arrived in Risto **(AN: Random Town Name)**. I headed for the residence of the woman who requested the escort. I arrived in front a mansion and pressed the buzzer.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"I'm the mage from Fairy Tail," I told them.

I was buzzed in and was met at the door by a butler. He motioned for me to follow. We arrived at a sitting room where a older lady sat. He bowed and spoke, "Milady, the Fairy Tail mage has arrived."

The woman stood, "Very nice to meet you my dear. My name is Leigh Forester. Thank for accepting my request miss..."

"Lucy Heartfilia but please just call me Lucy," I shook her out stretched hand.

She nodded, "Well let's be leaving Lucy."

The mission went off without a hitch. I received the reward and left for the next town to catch a train to Magnolia. I had been walking for half hour when I heard a noise coming from the nearby bushes.

I took a battle stance as I was surrounded by twenty bandits. One smirked, "Well look what we have here boys. Fairy Tail's beloved Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. How bout we give them a little gift."

"Dream on!" I yelled, "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

I stared at Loke's key in surprise. It didn't work.

"Sorry sweetheart. That won't work with us. We've got a few mages in our group," the same man spoke.

I glared at him not noticing the man sneak up behind me and plunge his hand through my chest. I fell to the ground as he pulled his hand out of my chest. I was losing consciousness.

I heard one of them speak, "Fairy Tail will just love this recording."

The last thing I heard before everything went black was laughter.

**Mira POV**

It had been almost two weeks since Lucy left for her mission and everyone was starting to worry. We all looked in hope at the doors when they opened. It was only Natsu and the rest arriving home.

"We're back!" Yelled Natsu.

Erza noticed the depressing atmosphere in the guild and spoke up, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, "Lucy hasn't returned from a mission she left for almost two weeks ago. The mission should have only lasted three or four days."

"What?! I'm going to go find her!" Erza made for the door only for it to slam open.

"There's a package here for the guild," said Master as he walked in, "It came with a note saying it had to do with Lucy."

He sat on the bar as everyone gathered around him. He opened the package to find it was a recording lacrima. He activated it and an image projected out.

_**Lacrima Recording:**_

_**Lucy stood defiantly in front of a group of bandits.**_

_**One smirked, "Well look what we have here boys. Fairy Tail's beloved Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. How bout we give them a little gift."**_

_**Lucy's face grew determined. "Dream on!"**_

_**She took out Loke's key, "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!"**_

_**She looked at it in surprise.**_

_**"Sorry sweetheart. That won't work with us. We've got a few mages in our group," the same man as before spoke.**_

_**As he was talking a man snuck up behind Lucy. The man smiled and shoved his hand through her chest. His smile became a grin as he let Lucy drop to the ground.**_

"LUCY!" The entire guild yelled.

I bawled, "No! Not Lucy!"

Everyone's faces held either looks of shock, anger, or grief as tears fell from their eyes.

Everyone turned to Team Natsu. Lisanna, who had become great friends with Lucy, had fallen to her knees with her face in her hands as her shoulders shook with sobs. Gray was leaning on a pillar as tears slowly fell down his face. Natsu's face was blank as the shock was too much for him. Happy slowly floated to the floor as he sobbed and repeated Lucy's name over and over.

Erza's fists were clenched as she sobbed. Her fist suddenly launched through a pillar, breaking it in half. Wendy had fallen to her knees and was sobbing and screaming in grief. Levy walked over to the younger blue haired girl, fell to the floor in front of her and hugged her as she to cried in grief.

Master stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to the sobbing man as he spoke up, "We will miss Lucy dearly. She'll always be in our hearts as we move forward. We can't sit here and wallow in grief over her. She would want us to move on and continue our lives with pride. Starting now we move forward with determination in memory of Lucy!"

He held up his hand in the signature sign and we cheered and joined him.

**Time Skip Two Years**

**Normal POV- Grand Magic Games**

Mato stood in the middle of the arena as the announcers (Chapati Lola, Yajima, and guest announcer Org) announced the teams.

"In eighth place is Team Quatro Cerberus with the members Rocker, Jager, Warcry, Nobarly, and Bacchus Groh!

In seventh place is Team Mermaid Heel with the members Kagura Mikazuchi, Beth Vanderwood, Arana Webb, Risley Law, and Millianna!

In sixth place is Team Rose's Thorn with the members Tsukiko Machi, Rio Machi, Arisu Kota, Emiko Cho, and Mai Nakamura!

In fifth place is Team Blue Pegasus with Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, Hibiki Lates, Jenny Realight, and Ichiya Kotobuki!

In fourth place Team Fairy Tail B with the members Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed Justine!

In third place Team Lamia Scale with the members Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Chelia Blendy, Sherry Blendy, and Yuka Suzuki!

In second place Team Fairy Tail A with the members Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, and Wendy Marvell!

In first place Team Sabertooth with the members Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear, and Celestia Orlando!"

Fairy Tail looked like they saw a ghost when their eyes fell upon Celestia Orlando. She looked almost exactly like their dearly departed Lucy Heartfilia.

Mato jumped around, "Our first event is Obstacle Race! Please pick your competing members- Kabo!"

Yajima announced them as they stepped forward, "Quatro Cerberus' Rocker! Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood! Rose's Thorn's Arisu Kota! Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki! Fairy Tail B's Freed Justine! Lamia Scale's Sherry Blendy! Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell! Sabertooth's Celestia Orlando!"

"The first team to cross the finish line wins- Kabo! Points will be awarded accordingly as the teams pass the finish line- Kabo! Competitors to the starting line... Ready, set, GO- Kabo!"

"And they're off!," Chapati announced.

"Looks like Sabertooth is off to a good start this year. It looks like Miss Orlando has already made it past obstacles one and two in under a minute," Org said as Celestia reached the third obstacle.

"So she has," Yajima agreed, "I've never seen this young lady before. Her last name makes you wonder her relation to Miss Minerva Orlando."

**Celestia POV**

I had made it to the third obstacle, a wyvern. I sighed, "Oh come on! This is too easy!"

I jumped as it swung its tail at me. I pulled out a key, "Open Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

**Fairy Tail POV**

Everyone's eyes widened in surprised.

"WHAT THE?! THAT'S LUCY'S KEY!" They screamed.

**TeeHee! Cliffhanger!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Yours truly,**

**TayTay**


End file.
